in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Terraria Bosses
Duke Fishron= (Co-owned by )}} |-| Golem = (Co-owned by )}} |-| Moon Lord = (Co-owned by )}} The are three powerful entities found in the room of Terraria. They proved as the main obstacles to the gang of escaping to the room of PaRappa the Rapper. All three were slain over the course of the room, but returned for The Lair of the Dark Star and eventually got revived by Ripto. Appearance Duke Fishron is an enormous pig-like fish. He's mostly teal, but also has blue on his wings. He has two sabreteeth and a pig snout. The Golem is a large, dark orange rock beast. He has red eyes, two big fists, and a sun emblem on his torso. The Moon Lord has two eyeballs on his hands, and one on his forehead. He also sports six supernatural teal eyes on his head. He's the most humanoid of the trio, but has no legs, and his torso is mostly ribcage, with only his chest and heart being normal. History Duke Fishron first appeared when Barbarian King dropped a Shrimpy Truffle into the ocean. The fishron attacked him, and was unaffected by his attempt to stop him with a Yo-yo. He quickly ate him and Me before attacking the gang itself. They eventually kill him and free the two. Shortly afterwards, a call from far away attracts the gang to the temple, where they faced the Golem, who kidnapped the source of the call a long time ago. They had a tough time fighting him, but a new figure showed up and terminated him. The kidnapee (Named Lucas) stated that the Moon Lord was holding the key to the next room. They summoned him and defeated him. Eventually, their ghosts started to socialize with another deceased villain, Evil Script. The four quickly became friends, and eventually got revived by Dark Star to stop the gang once and for all. This mostly ended in moot, as the three were eventually killed, even with their combined forces. Though they succeeded in at least impairing the gang by killing Barbarian King. By the start of the second season, they made a deal with Ripto, where if they (and Evil Script) agreed to kill the Dragons, they could go free to fight the gang again. They went out and fought the gang a third time in Region for the Sky, but when they started to get overpowered by the gang, Evil Script absorbed the three to attain extreme power. Despite this, they were still defeated and returned to Ripto. They were separated from Evil Script and revived by unknown means, but likely thanks to Ripto's Phantom Ruby. Villainous Acts *Duke Fishron **Eating Barbarian King and Me. **Attempting to kill the rest of the gang. **Killing Barbarian King. *Golem **Trapping Lucas for a long time. **Starving Lucas by not providing him food (As revealed in The Room of Undertale) **Punching Barbarian King and shot lasers at Me and Duck. **Causing the temple to crumble after dying. *Moon Lord **Withholding the key to the next room from the gang. **Attempting to kill Lucas and destroy the world in the past. Relationships *Evil Script: The three are best friends with him. They all agreed to his request to be his best friends when they were ghosts, and continue to be this way after their resurrection by Ripto. *Barbarian King: The Golem and Moon Lord find him to be annoying and an obstacle most of the time. Duke Fishron just sees him as a tasty snack. Trivia *Duke Fishron is the source of Barbarian King's Flairon. *The Golem speaks with underlined text. Moon Lord speaks in bold and italics at the same time. *Ironically, despite being the final boss of the Terraria room, the Moon Lord posed the least threat of the trio in their debut room. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Males Category:Robots